Transcript:Superman (film)
EXT. OUTER SPACE Zoom out on a planet, with pockets of green energy visible on the dark side. The star behind it expands and explodes, hitting the planet and destroying it, sending large chunks into space. Scene cuts quickly to a boys eye opening. The boy wakes up in fear, and begins to breathe heavily. His bedroom door opens, and a man enters, a look of concern on his face * PA KENT - Clark, you ok? * CLARK - Yeah dad, just…another nightmare * PA KENT - Son, you’ve been having a lot these the last week or so. Is it the same nightmare? Clark looks up to his ceiling, where a small replica of the Solar System is hanging. * CLARK - Every one of them…I see a planet exploding, but none of these. * PA KENT - What does the planet look like? * CLARK - Green, glowing…like an alien planet Pa Kent collects his thoughts, looking out the window next to Clark’s bed, out towards the barn. * PA KENT - Your mother would never want to scare you. You know that don’t you? * CLARK - Yeah… * PA KENT - But I need to show you something Clark. You need to see you something. * CLARK - I’m adopted aren’t I? A small grin appears on his dads face * PA KENT - Well, yes. But that’s not all. INT. KENT BARN Pa Kent moves his truck outside the barn. When he comes back in, open the door to the barns cellar. Once Pa Kent and Clark make their way down, Pa Kent grabs a hammer and begins breaking down a brick wall, revealing a sealed off part of the cellar. Inside, Clark sees a large object in the middle, covered with a large rain cover, big enough to cover a truck. * CLARK - Does mom know about this place? * PA KENT - She does. And she’s the only one other than us that knows * CLARK - And this…has something to do with my dreams? Pa Kent sets up a tall ladder he’d stored in the cellar. He removes the rain cover off the object, revealing it to be a pod, large enough to hide a small creature. * PA KENT - Clark, what ever these dreams, or nightmares are, they’re more than just that, aren’t they? * CLARK - What do you… * PA KENT - Clark, when you were little and you told me and your mom that you lifted our truck back into the barn with your bare hands, that wasn’t something you made up in your head. Me and your mother saw it. * CLARK - But how did it do that? How could I do that. * PA KENT - This pod clark, this is what we found you in… * CLARK - You…found me in this? * PA KENT - When you crashed HERE Clark, on OUR farm. When we found you in there, we didn’t know what to think at first. We didn’t know if it was some sick joke, some underground experiment. * CLARK - A joke? * PA KENT - No. You’re not a joke. Pa Kent turns on one of the lights onto the pod. When Clark looked closely, he saw an array of symbols and patterns on it. * PA KENT - I never figured out what any of these meant. And when I got a professor to look at these, he didn’t know either. * CLARK - Did he tell you anything about them? * PA KENT - He did. He told me it was some kind of practical joke. Pa Kent looked over the pod for a bit, until he clicked something at the top, opening a small hatch. * PA KENT - This is where me and your mother found you. Clark climbed up the ladder, and looked inside the hatch, revealing a small compartment, big enough to store a small child inside. * CLARK - This is where you found me? * PA KENT - We did. Clark, I wanted for so long to just think it was some sort of prank going on, but these engravings, this ship, you, and all these gifts you have. I Have to believe you’re from another world Clark, another planet. * CLARK - This planet I keep thinking of… * PA KENT - I could be your real home Clark. * CLARK - But this is my home. * PA KENT - This will always be your home Clark. Pa Kent and Clark hug. * PA KENT - This planet, this town, this farm, me and your mother. You’ll always have us. But you owe it to yourself to figure out who you are and what you can do. * CLARK - I will dad. Pa Kent and Clark hear another truck pulling up outside the barn. Clark looks at Pa Kent, who nods. * CLARK - No more secrets Pa Kent nods in approval. * CLARK - Mom! CUT TO BLACK EXT. Street corner. Several people in kevlar and black masks are making their way down an alley, all holding firearms. * RING LEADER - Alright, we all know what our job is. Category:Transcripts